


I Fall in Love Just a Little

by HoneyedCandies



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, How do you write Hiruma???, I did my best lol, I love this goblin man but he's so hard to write fluffy and in love, Idk I was feeling soft so just take it, Reader is unsure about feelings, Reader-Insert, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyedCandies/pseuds/HoneyedCandies
Summary: Reader ruminates on the mystery that is their relationship with Hiruma.





	I Fall in Love Just a Little

It’s rare for you to wake up before Hiruma. He falls asleep after you and is often gone before you’re awake. You know he’s there through the night, though. In your sleep you know he’s there. His weight on the other side of the bed was comforting. Sometimes when you briefly woke up in the middle of the night, your limbs were tangled with his, sharing each other’s warmth. It felt special, his skin against yours, an arm around you, holding you against him. Skin-ship was uncommon with him, which you were okay with, though you’d be lying if you said that wasn’t lonely sometimes.

This morning though. You don’t know if you woke up before him or if he’s sleeping in. Most likely the former, the whole time you’ve known him you don’t think he’s ever slept in once. You take in his relaxed features. His lips are parted slightly, his sharp teeth visible behind them. His breathing is soft and gentle, the minty smell tickling your nose. He was handsome, all sharp lines and defined edges.

You want to touch him. Deliberately. Not by happenstance, not because you’re in the same bed and that’s how it works. Your lips hover by his collar bone, they’re bare in contrast to yours. Yours, which are dappled with purple and blue and yellow bruises. You also don’t want to wake him up. He’s a light sleeper, and he doesn’t get a lot of sleep in the first place.

There’s an ache in your heart. Sometimes you wonder if he loves you. A terrible and selfish thought that makes your heart hurt. Is he as consumed by you as you are with him? He’s never said it. You’ve said it. You think he does. He says it in his actions and the way he looks at you. When you met him, you didn’t think that anything could soften his gaze, but you did. You can’t force him — don’t want to force him.

You press a soft kiss to his skin, right on his pulse. Another on his jaw. The words bubble up in your throat, “I love you, Yoichi.” 

He shifts in his sleep, pulling you tighter against him, his mouth pressed to your ear, “…Love you too.” His voice is laden with sleep, and it runs shivers down your spine and across your skin. Elation pumps through your veins, making your face hot. A laugh rumbles his chest, breath ghosting over your ear, “You wanted to hear that right? Damn idiot.”


End file.
